


Dubbed: Context, racism and Yu-Gi-Oh!

by Ariasune



Series: Nonfiction [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Meta, Meta Essay, Nonfition, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariasune/pseuds/Ariasune
Summary: A short, and personal commentary on the impact of localization.





	Dubbed: Context, racism and Yu-Gi-Oh!

The YGO Dub is both likeable in what it is - frequently funny, charmingly dramatic, and with talented, enthused voice actors - but also detestable in what it isn’t - a respectful, and accurate translation of the source material.

There’s certainly something enjoyable in the dub, I certainly did and do enjoy it, but there is also something uncomfortable in the  _type_ and  _breadth_ of distortion from the original narrative.

The casting choices are at best simplistic in voice direction, and reflect a simplification tied to “children’s media”. The removal of the horror (or even simply violent) elements borders into kitsch-y, like photoshopping an ear of corn onto pornography. The inaccuracy of translation stands out, flattening character arcs, and convoluting narrative.

The localization of Japanese elements into a white-washed confusion (where the fuck is Domino?) indicates that not only are American™ Children believed to be  _only_  interested in America, but that they should only be exposed to American culture, even if it must be frankenstein’d from foreign media.

And the treatment of Arabic elements is deplorable.

The dub mangles Arabic culture past recognition, and to an extent, past criticism even now. When fandom chooses to use the Japanese names out of respect, and authenticity, there remains a skepticism, and unwillingness to use the Arabic names. Does this reluctance arise from continuing islamophobic-based racism in the Western fandom, or the long-term consequences of the Dub choosing to alter and distort Arabic culture, rather than Americanize it?

And why does pointing out the racism in that executive choice get met with apathy, and hostility?

In truth, the YGO Dub is a product of its time. Its dub shows the same formula used for a lot of dubs in that era, and before anyone jabs a finger at 4Licensing Corporation in particular, I’d point you towards The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion. And yet, there is discomfort -  **reasonable discomfort** \- in what has been altered between the original text, and the finished translation, because the finished translation is a reflection on how we as a society saw, and are intended to see, other cultures.

The YGO Dub is enjoyable, extremely enjoyable, but it is far from accurate, or faithful, and beyond that, it does encapsulate the context of its time: with all the racism, and americentrism that were so pervasive in the early 2000′s.

Certainly, if someone is a dick to you about liking, or even preferring the dub, then that’s pretty shite, but given what is contained in the context of the dub, is it any wonder that there is bitterness, and even anger when the dub is centered in fandom, and held as above these very problems, simply because it is… enjoyable, or nostalgic?


End file.
